It is known in the art to provide a camera with a spiral spring driven film transport mechanism and manually actuated rewinder. The spring drives the take-up spool to transport the film from a film spool in a canister and wind it upon the take-up spool. A manual rewinder is engagable with the film spool to rewind the film thereon and this action also rewinds the spring for use in winding a subsequent film.
One apparent problem of prior mechanisms is that during rewinding against the spring, the film is constantly under tension applied by the spring and the film is effectively used as a belt to carry force to the spring in order to rewind the spring. Also, the variable torque of the spiral spring may cause undesired variations in the rate of film transport.